ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cage's Rampage
Transported Aqua's core back to the starship safely, Kiva wakes up and finds Reia in first glance. Reia: Are you okay? Kiva: Yeah, I'm fine. Reia: Alright. You did good back there. Kiva: Thanks, sis. How's Marta? Reia: She's very relaxed when you bring Aqua's core in. Kiva: That's good. Reia: I think we are only one step closer to Emil. Now, we just need to find him along with the files. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Cage should be able to find the Omega from here, but I sensing something..off about this location. Kiva: I'm guessing it's a trap or something. Reia: Or...maybe... Kiva: Maybe what? Reia: It was just... What? - Reia then looked through the scroll to see the Omega's current location and found it on her own. Reia: *grunts* I knew it! Kiva: What's wrong, Reia? Reia: The location was a trick all along. Kiva: Crud... Reia: But I think I found it's true location. It's in Paris, under this..triangle building with tons of glass. Kiva: Oh, yeah! Reia: You know the name of that place? Kiva: Yes, it's the Louvre. Reia: The Louvre... Huh.. Kiva: Yeah. I think that's the place where Emil is being held. Reia: Getting there won't be easy. It's going to take most of us to get there. Kiva: Alright then. Reia: I know Cage raged through those mimics and went solo at one point, but self-arrogance wouldn't help him. Kiva: I know. Reia: I better inform the captain about this. Kiva: Alright. - Reia ran back to the bridge and the Time Squad members just saw her ran out. Neisan: What's with Reia? She seems angry.. Kiva: Well, she found out that the dam is a setup and the Omega tricks us too. Shon: Really? I thought that was Ratatosk? Kiva: Actually, it wasn't him. Shon: Huh... Sofia: Speaking of Ratatosk, did you two found him? Kiva: Well, I think so. He is being held at the Louvre, in Paris. Shon: Paris? Reia loves that city, but the way it looks in there.. Kiva: I think it might have been beautiful if the mimics and Cybermen haven't shown up. Neisan: There's one thing about Reia's passion that you didn't know about. When it comes to a new city to explore, she always wanted to see important sites, like the Eiffel Tower. Kiva: Seems like she's an adventurer from the start, huh? Neisan: Yes. The Saiyan blood seem to be trouble at first, but thanks to the Supreme Kai of Time, she is free to choose her destiny. We have to choose our own too. Kiva: We already have. Sofia: I don't take your meaning.. Kiva: Well, I am happy with my family, Ratchet leads a team, and Reia.. Neisan: She's both master and leader too. Kiva: Yep, each of us have a right to live. Sofia: Did she tell you that? Kiva: Yes, she did. Shon: She once told me that too, when I was knocked out cold years ago. Kiva: Gosh, really?? Shon: Yeah. - Angela and Reia returned to the machine as Reia hops into the bed. Category:Scenes